Bonded
by yHime
Summary: "If we bond, it's the only thing I could ever wish for." Haruka's hidden feelings are brought to the surface by his stubborn and worried master. What's Kantarou's answer gonna be? Warning: yaoi & KanHaru pairing.


Disclaimer: Tactics & its characters belong to Sakura Kinoshita and Kazuko Higashiyama. I only own the idea for this story.

Pairing: KatarouxHaruka (yes, I know. They're a bit unusual in this order.)  
Note: The unedited version of this fic is now in the process of being moved into my lj acc: yhime27.

Warning: Boyxboy (lime) with heaps of fluff! ^^

Please note that Haruka & Kantarou might be seen as a bit OOC, so bear with me since it was hard to keep them in character and in KanHaru order at the same time. This fic came to my brain when I wanted so badly to see a KanxHaru action and only found 95% HaruxKan instead... I know, my taste of pairing is rather different. Somehow, I'm always interested in pairings' orders that are less usual. XD This story is set sometime few years after their meeting and every factual things that are in here are made up by my over-active imagination. *bows*

* * *

**BONDED**

* * *

Haruka the Tengu, known for his unbeatable power, cold personality and good looks was sitting on the roof of his master's house...daydreaming. The subject of his daydream was sitting approximately 2 metres below him, writing his manuscript.

_Kantarou, his master.  
_

As soon as his current feelings appeared quite some time ago, Haruka knew right away there were thousands of wrongs to it. Firstly, Kantarou was his master, Haruka was supposed to protect him, not fall in love with him.

Secondly, Kantarou, being the oblivious man that he is (at least when it comes to the matter of people's feelings towards him), wouldn't realise Haruka's feelings. Thirdly and most importantly, Kantarou would not return his feelings because as far as he knew, Kantarou still flirt with beautiful women that he met every single time.

Sometimes it made Haruka wanted to rip off the head of whichever woman happened to be lucky enough to receive his master's attention. Since such a thing would be impossible to do (due to his fear of Kantarou's wrath), Haruka chose to stay as far away as possible -without risking his master's safety- whenever Kantarou had a meeting with any beautiful lady.

During his daydream, a nightmare-worthy thought crossed Haruka's mind. What if Kantarou found the woman of his dream and they got married? Haruka would really need to get away as far as possible if such a thing happened. Kantarou might not look like it, but he is old enough to start his own family. Haruka's musings dampened his already-low spirit. He sighed.

"Haruka!"

Kantarou's shout startled Haruka out of his thoughts. He really didn't feel like seeing the man who managed to jumble up his thoughts and feelings. Another calling shout from Kantarou decided it for him. Even if he didn't want to meet Kantarou, Kantarou is his master and he could force Haruka to do his bidding if he wishes so. Reluctantly, Haruka started to move.

"What?" asked the tengu as soon as he arrived in front of Kantarou's door.

"Haruka! I haven't seen you since morning and I was getting worried!" exclaimed the silver-haired young man. Haruka raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I know you're the strongest tengu and all that, but it can't stop me from worrying about you!"

"I was on the roof all this time. What do you need to be worried for?"

"On the roof? For hours? What for?" asked Kantarou with a slight tilt of his head, signalling his confusion. Haruka shrugged.

"If that's the only reason you were calling me for, I'm going back up," said Haruka as he started to walk.

"No! No! I called you because Youko-chan said she ran out of tofu for our dinner and she was asking if you could buy it for her."

"What am I? An errand boy?"

Kantarou looked sheepish.

"Well... I can't go and Youko-chan is also busy. So..."

"Fine. I'll go now," with that, Haruka quickly flew up and went towards his destination. The reason for his quick departure was due to his unsettling feelings towards his master. He really didn't want to be in the same room as Kantarou for long. Kantarou who, as always, was clueless about his own attractiveness and it annoyed Haruka to no end.

Kantarou might act stupid and clueless, but Haruka knew there is a strong-willed and responsible person inside. Apparently, this person only came out during rare moments where Kantarou felt that his precious friends' lives are in danger.

Haruka, as a tengu, was always expected to protect whoever summoned and named him. Throughout his long lifetime, Kantarou was the only one who had ever protected him back. Despite his cold demeanour, Haruka had always longed for someone who would protect and cherish him. Thus, the main reason for Haruka's current predicament.

Ever since the first time Haruka was summoned by kantarou, he knew that Kantarou was different. When Kantarou had told him that he was unable to free Haruka from the bond they have, a large part of Haruka had felt relieved instead of anger despite the mask of unhappiness he showed on his face.

The deeper he probed into his feelings towards his master, the more he realised that the feeling was far from being a platonic or simple master-demon feeling. It was _love_. He, Haruka the Tengu, was in love with his own master. Something he had managed to avoid for hundreds of years before.

Demon only falls in love once in a lifetime. A lifetime that could last for a very long time, it can almost feel like eternity. Thus, they tended to keep their feelings cold, avoiding anything resembling care, or even more, love. Haruka knew right away that he was going to feel heartache because of this love that has bloomed unbidden inside of him.

The only way for the demons who are in love with their master to live happily would be if their master returned their feelings and agreed to bond with them forever. This was something that had almost never happened, which was why demons would choose another demon as their partner or mate. In Haruka's case, he knew that Kantarou wouldn't even be interested in him in that way, making their bond an impossible one.

Haruka didn't want Kantarou to bond with him just to make Haruka happy, which he might very well have done if he knew. Knowing Kantarou's kind and selfless personality, Haruka avoided him from finding out and do just that.

Without realising it, his body had moved on autopilot during his thoughts and he found himself entering the house from his journey to the market, tofu in hand. He walked towards the kitchen and, after giving the tofu to Youko, he started to walk towards his bedroom, fully intending to gloom for the whole night.

Youko would surely be happy if Kantarou managed to bond with Haruka, which will grant him near-immortality. If Haruka and Kantarou bonded, Kantarou would receive Haruka's demonic power to live for a very long time. Simply said, he will live with Haruka until Haruka's life end. They would be bonded forever. Youko who was also a demon would love to spend her long life with Kantarou. Haruka knew that, even if Kantarou is still young, Youko, who was a demon herself, feared the day when Kantarou's short lifespan would have to end. Haruka understood because those thoughts plagued his mind as well.

Haruka slid the door of the bedroom open, fully expecting to see his immaculate bedroom, only to find... Kantarou changing his clothes, standing without his_ gi*_. Uncharacteristically, Haruka found himself letting out an 'eep' and pink hues crept up his flawless cheeks. He rapidly closed the door, sliding it shut again. He leaned against the door lightly, willing his heartbeat to calm.

"I...I'm sorry, Kantarou."

It seemed like his brain registered the words 'Kantarou' and 'bedroom' in his thoughts and decided to combine them, bringing him to Kantarou's bedroom instead of his own. He scolded himself for his carelessness and out of character reaction towards what happened. He was the strongest tengu, he was not supposed to let out any un-manly sound, much less stutter, both of which he just successfully did in one go. He felt shame burning his cheeks.

He was just going to quickly move towards his bedroom when he heard the sound of the door slid. He wasn't able to run away when a strong, firm grip took hold of his wrist. Even without turning back his body, he knew whose hand it belonged to; there was only one person who holds him that way. Warmth emanated from the hand that never failed to bring comfort to Haruka. The hand that belonged to his master.

Slowly, he turned around, not wanting to face Kantarou. He apologised, didn't he? What's Kantarou's hand doing then?

"Haruka, look at me."

Seeing as Haruka kept his gaze lowered, Kantarou used the tone that Haruka couldn't do anything but obey. Secretly, Haruka was afraid if Kantarou was somehow mad at him, but what he saw was a concerned face and worried ruby eyes. He tried to avert gaze, Kantarou's gaze being too intense for his poor heart.

Slowly, but with sure move, Kantarou pulled Haruka towards his bedroom. Once both of them were inside, he closed the door firmly and turned to look at Haruka, who was looking everywhere but at him. Kantarou's room was warm and comfortable. Haruka could faintly trace the smell of sandalwood and citrus, unique smell that belonged to the silver-haired.

This time, instead of ordering, Kantarou used his free hand that was not holding Haruka's wrist to move Haruka's chin so that Haruka would face him.

"Haruka, why have you been avoiding me?"

Contrary to popular belief, Kantarou is sharper and perceptive than he looks. If looks could deceive, Kantarou had the skill to perfection.

_**Crap.**_

"What are you talking about?" Haruka feigned innocence.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've known you well enough to know that you've been avoiding me. Whenever I'm in a room that you were in, you'll soon make a reason to go, and whenever I talked to you, you always avoid my gaze. You've been spending all of your free time on the roof, which made me hardly see you every day. What's wrong, Haruka? Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you somehow?" asked Kantarou softly.

Kantarou looked genuinely upset and worried, making Haruka to feel guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have avoided Kantarou after all. But what if he blurted out his feelings, or worse, what if Kantarou figured it out? He didn't want to imagine the rejection that is sure to come.

"It's...not your fault or anything. Don't worry. I just felt rather...odd. Must be the weather. Don't worry, it'll pass." Even as the made-up response left his mouth, he knew just how lame an unbelievable they sounded.

Kantarou narrowed his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Haruka. I know that was obviously not the reason. You never had trouble with the weather over the past years, why start now? Now tell me the truth."

Haruka felt helpless, being unable to avoid the question, yet unable to answer it truthfully either.

"I...can't."

Kantarou frowned in confusion, his head tilted to the side. Haruka can't help but thought that he looked irresistibly adorable like that despite his current predicament.

"But, why?"

"I just...can't. Now can you please let me go?"

"Not until you tell me the truth," answered Kantarou stubbornly.

"I just told you I can't! Why do you want to know it so badly anyway?" asked Haruka in frustration.

"Because I'm worried about you! I'm worried that I did something wrong and you somehow ended up hating me! I don't want that!"

Haruka was speechless. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry in irony. Kantarou was worried that Haruka might hate him? He should be more worried about the surely unhealthy amount of time Haruka spent daydreaming about him.

"It's not...Kantarou, I don't hate you and I can never hate you. You should know that. The problem lies in me. It's just me, it's got nothing to do with you. It's not your fault," Haruka tried to reassure his master.

"Then tell me what has been bothering you. I want to help you, Haruka. You always looked after and protected me and now it's my turn to do the same."

Haruka's heart warmed at his sincere words. He felt his resolve weakening.

"You're my master, Kantarou. I have to protect you. It's my duty and responsibility."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking like that? I don't see you as my servant at all. You and I are equal. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Can't. You'll... you won't like it. You'll hate me," answered Haruka, voicing his thoughts and fear.

"Haruka, you should know by now that I couldn't hate you. Whatever you say or do would not be able to make me hate you. Even if you were to say you hate me, I will still be unable to hate you," answered Kantarou sincerely.

Haruka felt his cheeks heated up. His heart beat faster and he felt nervous.

"What if I tell you that...I'm in love with someone?" he asked hesitantly.

Something that resembled...disappointment? flitted across Kantarou's eyes, but Haruka didn't dare hope.

"What? Only something like that and you're worried? Of course not! I'll be happy for you!" reassured Kantarou, though his smile was forced, something Haruka was able to detect instantly upon knowing all of Kantarou's smiles like the back of his hand. Haruka found this odd and quickly squashed the hope that bloomed in his chest.

He dreaded Kantarou's reaction to his next words. Words that will seal his fate forever. Literally.

"What if...I tell you that it's...you?..." trailed off Haruka, eyes locked on the ground.

Surprise showed clearly on Kantarou's face, which quickly formed into the most brightest and happiest smile that had ever appeared on his face. Kantarou lifted Haruka's chin to look at him, smile in place.

"Then I'll do...this," replied Kantarou. Before Haruka could ask what Kantarou was going to do, he found himself unable to talk, Kantarou's lips sealed over his.

Haruka's eyes widened, before the kiss registered in his mind and he started to reciprocate to Kantarou's assault on his lips. Not having done anything like it before, Haruka felt somehow...unsure. But Kantarou's tongue on his lips made him forget all of his insecurities.

Somewhat shyly, Haruka opened his mouth, only to find Kantarou's tongue assaulting his mouth, probing into every crevice and memorising every texture. Lack of oxygen made them separate reluctantly. The kiss left Haruka breathless, craving for more.

Who would have thought that Kantarou was so...dominant? It certainly surprised Haruka, but it also pleases him at the same time. Kantarou, upon looking at a delectably flushed Haruka couldn't help himself but to devour those enticingly kissable lips again.

Never in a millions of years have he imagined Haruka to actually be inexperienced about things like this. Kantarou himself had never bothered to spice up his love life, his life being revolved around his search for Haruka. Now that he finally found him, he somehow found himself falling in love with the said tengu.

He had expected Haruka to take charge due to his personality, but he seemed content to let Kantarou lead. Kantarou found this fact very pleasing since he had been dreaming about the tengu submitting to his kisses and advances for months. Sometimes the dream became more vivid and he found himself dreaming about Haruka writhing underneath him on the futon, his long legs circled around Kantarou's waist and his jet-black hair fanned around his beautiful, flushing face while Kantarou thrust into –

Kantarou cut his thoughts short and concentrated on the task at hand, which was to kiss Haruka to the point of oblivion, something he seemed to be succeeding. It would not be a good thing to get carried away since he still didn't know how far Haruka would let this go. After all, he didn't want to rush Haruka into anything he wasn't sure about and ended up ruining his chances to be in a relationship with the beautiful tengu. Kantarou didn't want just Haruka's body; he also wanted Haruka's love and heart. In return, he'll give his love, body, heart and soul to Haruka.

They slowly parted for air. Kantarou grinned, breathless.

"If I have to guess Haruka, you don't do things like this very often."

Haruka blushed, "I didn't see the need for such a thing. I've never..." He quickly clamped his mouth shut before he gave too many information away but Kantarou, who had all of his attention on Haruka, found his breath caught.

"Are you saying...you've never kissed anyone before?"

"What?...What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought...with your looks, you must've had a lot of people trying."

"They were. I just avoided all of them."

Kantarou laughed at his reply, "I could imagine."

Once Kantarou realised that Haruka seemed self-conscious about his revelation, he decided to confess a secret of his own, "If it's any consolation, Haruka, I've never kissed anyone before either."

Haruka looked dumbfounded, "what? But, how come...?" Haruka blushed when he realised that he was just going to admit of how amazing Kantarou's kisses were.

Kantarou grinned mischievously, "Well, well, well. Were you going to say that my kisses were so good that it felt like I've done it often? I must say Haruka, I'm flattered," with the words, he fluttered his eyes playfully towards the tengu. He laughed when he saw how flustered Haruka became upon hearing his words. The pink hues on his cheeks darken.

A thought crossed Haruka's mind during his attempt at denying Kantarou's words, "wait, Kantarou...why are you doing this?"

Kantarou tilted his head to the side adorably, "doing what?"

"Doing this...the kiss..."

Realisation dawned on Kantarou's face. He chuckled.

"Haruka, why else would I be doing this if it's not because I love you?"

Happiness and hope filled Haruka's heart.

"You...you love me?"

"Baka. Of course I do. I've loved you for years already and probably even before I figured it out."

A beatific smile lit up Haruka's face, leaving Kantarou breathless.

"I love you too, Kantarou."

Then another thought crossed Haruka's mind and he felt the need to tell it to Kantarou.

"Kantarou, I...have something I have to tell you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you knew about this, but I have to tell you before we can continue any further. You see, Kantarou, tengu only fall in love once in their lifetime."

Kantarou's eyes widened.

"And...if we...erm...bonded, then you'll become like me. As in, once could not die when the other lived. You won't become a tengu, of course, but you'll live for nearly eternity. Could you handle that? I don't want you to be unhappy and I have to tell this to you when you can still back out from this relationship," explained Haruka, fear laced in his heart.

But Kantarou only registered the wonderful truth that came from Haruka's revelation, him and Haruka, _together forever._ It was a wish he didn't and couldn't even dare to hope and contemplate. Rosy hues appeared on his porcelain cheeks and a smile so beautiful it can rival the sun itself appeared on Kantarou's face. It took Haruka's breath away.

"You...are not worried or scared about it?" Asked Haruka hesitantly.

"Why should I be worried about something I've been dreaming of for years? Of course not. I'm really glad, Haruka. This way, I won't be separated from my Haruka until our times are up," answered Kantarou, smiling.

Haruka tentatively smiled back, relief crossing his features.

"Then, you don't mind the consequences if we bond?"

"If we bond, it's the only thing I could ever wish for."

The tengu smiled and wrapped his arms around Kantarou's shoulder. Kantarou reached up and caressed the silky, black hair before pulling Haruka's head down to be thoroughly ravished by him. Haruka gasped when Kantarou's tongue suddenly entered his cavern and his hand slipped under Haruka's white shirt, caressing his sides, making him squirmed. As the kiss grew heated, Haruka could feel Kantarou's warm hands everywhere, exploring and finding his weak spots. He himself could not stop himself from slipping his arms into the slip on Kantarou's white gi and found soft, milky white skin of Kantarou's back to be caressed.

Suddenly, Kantarou stopped his wonderful ministrations on his body. Haruka looked at him questioningly. Kantarou looked breathless and there were visible flush on his cheeks.

"Haruka...I don't want to do anything that you don't want me to, so if you feel uncomfortable with this, you have to tell me now...I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself if we continue..."

Haruka smiled softly at Kantarou's words. He had always been that way. Thinking of others before himself; making sure not to hurt other people or even make them uncomfortable. It was one of the things that he adored from the silver-haired young man.

"Don't worry, Kantarou. I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. This was what I have always dreamed of. You don't need to hold yourself back.

"You sure?" asked Kantarou softly and hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure," answered Haruka in a confident tone.

Kantarou lifted his ruby eyes to look into the eyes of his love. Upon seeing the absence of hesitation in those onyx gems, he reached up and circled his arms around Haruka's neck to kiss those soft, pink lips again.

Clothings were discarded and Haruka found himself sprawled on top of Kantarou's futon as bare as the day that he was born. A sudden onslaught of shyness went over him when Kantarou's eyes roamed over his body. Haruka could see that Kantarou was gorgeous with his lean body and his milky white skin that was soft to the touch and seemed to glow. Aside from the scar on his chest, Kantarou's skin was unblemished. Haruka tentatively reached up to softly touch the scar with his fingertips. He didn't think the scar made Kantarou any less beautiful. Nothing could make Kantarou looked any less beautiful than he is in Haruka's eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

Kantarou shook his head, "No." Haruka smiled in relief.

His thoughts returned to him, _what if he wasn't good enough for Kantarou?_ Haruka had never cared about his physical appearance as he did at that moment. He had never been self-conscious about his body before. He had always thought that it didn't matter what other people thought of his looks; it was only Kantarou's thoughts that matter.

A whispered statement from Kantarou silenced all his fears, "you're beautiful, Haruka..."

Kantarou showered Haruka's body with love bites and kisses, memorising every sensitive spots that brought moans and groans from Haruka's lips. Slowly and carefully, Kantarou drove his tengu to the point of oblivion; washed over by the pleasure that took over them from their union. When they came to, it was to the vision of their bonding marks that was visible on each other's skin. Sighing in contentment, Kantarou couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

They were bonded, they were one, and Haruka didn't need to worry about them being separated anymore. He turned his head and softly placed a chaste kiss on his love's pink lips.

"I love you, Kantarou. _My Kantarou. My everything_."

"I love you too, my Haruka. _My love._ You are mine and I am yours for eternity now," replied Kantarou while tightening his possessive and loving hug around Haruka's middle. He placed a gentle kiss in the red mark on the juncture between Haruka's neck and shoulder, knowing that a similar mark was on him.

"Always yours, Kantarou. We are bonded, just as it's proven by the love-marks that are going to stay on us. I couldn't, and couldn't be anyone else's but yours. We'll be each others' only. Forever."

And they sealed their lifetime promise with a kiss.

**OWARI**

* * *

* a loose-fitting white suit worn in judo, karate, and other martial arts

Reviews would be loved. I would love to know what you think of my first attempt at KanHaru. (:

-_hime-_


End file.
